Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen
Archiv 1 Vorlagen erstellen Ich wollte nur fragen ob ich für mein eigenes Wiki und einem in dem ich Admin bin die Voralgen In arbeit, Pausiert und Abgebrochen erstellen kann. Es wäre sicher sehr hilfreich damit die Besucher wissen, welche gerade geschrieben werden, welche nicht und ob es überhaupt weiter geht. 14:29, 15. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Das mache ich danke für die Antwort. 15:00, 18. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Kann ich die Vorlage Private Kategorie für mein eigenes und das Wiki wo ich Admin bin erstellen? Die Vorlage war ja von dir oder hat die auch Fireheart002 erstellt? 21:26, 25. Mär. 2019 (UTC) RE: Bild Hallo Tau, Das Bild habe ich selbst gemalt und ich hab keine Vorlagen benutzt ^^ LG, 14:15, 30. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Frage zu Verwendungsrechten Hallo Tautropfen, Ich habe eine Frage: Darf ich dieses GIF verwenden im Sinne von auf meinem Profil austellen? Tiny tail wag base free for use by strawberrycatbutt-d6w81f1.gif Dein 16:16, 8. Sep. 2018 (UTC) RE: Verwendungsrechte Hallo Tau, Ich habe das GIF gesehen, als ich mich durch die kürzlich hinzugefügten Fotos geklickt habe, ich guck aber jetzt, ob es auch in der Kategorie ist! Deine Erle �� Noch ne Frage zu den Verwendungsrechten Hallo nochmal, ich hab die seite von dem GIF mal durchforstet, und da wurde mir angezeigt: Klicke auf einen Zeitpunkt, um diese Version zu laden. Warum steht da Benutzer: Tautropfen | Beiträge? Und noch ne Frage, da sthet nicht frei verwendbar, das ist nur im Titelnamen des GIFs vorhanden... Kannst du mir da weiterhelfen? Lg 17:31, 9. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Buchstabenreihe Hi Tau, warum wurde mein Spiel Buchstabenreihe gelöscht? Stand nirgendwo ein Löschgrund... Ist nicht schlimm, bin nur neugierig^^ Lg 15:53, 14. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Bild in der Talkbox Hallo Tropfen, Tut mir leid dass ich die Quellenangabe vergessen habe. Ich füge sie ein, sobald ich wieder am Laptop und nicht mehr am Handy bin. Ansonsten: das Bild habe ich mithilfe der App Sketch (zu deutsch: Skizze) gemacht. Lg Wikipartnerschaft Wikipartnerschaft Hallo Tau, Ich habe nun ein eigenes Wiki, das Survivor Dogs Erfindungs Wiki, und wollte fragen, ob das WaCaErWiki und mein Wiki, das SuDoErWiki Partnerwikis sein könnten. Liebste Grüße, RE: Partnerwiki Hallo Tau, danke für deine Antwort in Sachen Partnerwiki. hättest du ein paar Tipps, wie ich das Wiki ausbauen bzw. neue Nutzer anwerben könnte? Lg 23.09.2018 Bilder Moin Tau Entschuldige das ich das übersehen habe :( Ich werde nachschauen und den ersteller der Base hinschreiben sobald es geht! Edit: so ich hab nachgeschaut und der ersteller der Base heißt bardokks (Deviantart) darf ich die Bilder dann wieder meinen Artikeln hinzufügen? LG Sternensee (Diskussion) 19:53, 25. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Huhu Tau Entschuldige, dass ich dich belästige (du bist bestimmt mächtig beschäftigt) ich wollte nur einmal kurz was nachfragen: Wie wäre es wenn wir die Kategorie 'Halbblüter' erstellen würden, in welcher alle HalbClan-Katzen, als auch Katzen mit Hauskätzchen-Blut aufgelistet werden? Sie wäre eine freie Kategorie und frei zugänglich für alle User. Mir kam die Idee um ehrlich zu sein eher recht spontan und ich dächte mir, es wäre keine all zuuu schlechte Idee. Wir könnten sie dementsprechend auch in der Liste der wichtigsten Kategorien auflisten. Was sagst du persönlich dazu? Findest du sie eher unnötig oder wäre die Idee akzeptabel? Egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich entschuldige mich noch einmal wegen der Störung und wünsche dir noch einen tollen Tag uwu. 18:28, 29. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Re Gut, ich werde einfach mal die Kategorie als 'Freie Kategorie' dann auf die Anmeldeseite zur Freigabe packen. Ob die User sie dann nutzen bleibt ihnen überlassen xd... Bei dem Kalter Wind Cover habe ich den Hintergrund selbstständig bearbeiten. Ich habe aber dennoch jedes PNG-Bild, welches bis auf die Schrift und dem Headshot, verwendet wurde, mit der jeweiligen Seite verlinkt. Also, die Bäume habe ich heruntergeladen und dann nochmal einhändig in SAI bearbeitet, deshalb kann ich dir auch nur die PNG's verlinken. Und bei dem Feuer und der Katze habe ich auch die Seite der Original-Version verlinkt - sie wurden nur fürs Cover bearbeitet. Sollte ich dennoch was falsch gemacht haben / ein Link nicht funktioniert, etc... Kannst du mir ruhig Bescheid sagen! 20:17, 30. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Kategorien Heya Tau! Danke, dass du mich noch einmal darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast! Ist das eine neue Regel, oder habe ich sie einfach irgendwie überlesen? :o Aufjedenfall habe ich bei , FunkenClan , KieselClan und KälteClan nun mehr als zwei Seiten hinzugefügt! Und danke nochmal für den Hinweis :') 17:31, 4. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Partnerwiki-Stuff Coverbild Moin Tau Ich habe doch eine Quelle angegeben! Unter dem Bild habe ich geschrieben: "Die Katzenaugen sind von Mascha-Blankenburg.de" Sollte ich hinschreiben "Die Katze ist von ..."? Ok ich habe nix gefunden wer das Foto geschossen haben könnte, deswegen hab ich das Cover runtergenommen und mache ein neues mit korrekter Quelle^^ Sorry nochmal das ich probleme mache.. Lg Sternensee (Diskussion) 21:06, 23. Nov. 2018 (UTC) löschen meiner beiträge ich bin zwar nicht mehr aktiv hier, aber könnest du mir erklären, warum du fast alle meine kategorien und artikel gelöscht hast?! nur weil ich warrior cats nicht mehr lese, heißt das nicht, dass du alles von mir löschen sollst. sunny. Die Zahnbürste Tut mir Leid, dass ich die Kathekorie Kurz nicht angemeldet habe. Ich wusste nicht, dass man das tun muss. Tropfenschweif6Tropfen 14:20, 3. Dez. 2018 (UTC)Tropfenschweif6 Frage Nur mal so aus Neugier. Warum wurde diese Diskussion ->http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:62756 zu meiner Story Freund oder Feind hinzugefügt? Sie hat ja nichts mit der Geschichte zu tun. 18:39, 28. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Danke Tau 20:25, 28. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Was war der Grund meiner Sperrung? Ich habe keine Warnung erhalten Ich entschuldige mich herzlich Ich habe die Warnung aus irgendwelchen Grund nich erhalten Sorry Re: Kategorien Hey Tau, danke für den Hinweis, ich wusste nicht dass es betreffend der Kategorien neue Regelungen gibt. Ich werde das mit dem Anmelden gleich mal machen :) LG, 11:06, 19. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Weitere Vorlagen Hey Tau :) Ich habe mir kürzlich bei den Linearts https://warriorcats-erfindung.fandom.com/de/wiki/WarriorCats-Erfindung_Wiki:Linearts ein paar Vorlagen angeschaut und habe bemerkt, dass man bei denen von LindsayPrower noch diese zwei hinzufügen könnte: thumb|Einzelläufer / Streunerthumb|Pärchen Beide Vorlagen wurden im Wiki schon verwendet, sind aber auf der Seite nicht aufgelistet. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich das vielleicht machen soll oder ob du (oder Leo) das lieber selbst machen wollen :) LG, 11:04, 26. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Kategorieanmeldung Ich habe die eine Kategorie umbennant. Ich hatte etwas aus der oberen Vorlage kopiert gehabt und dabei muss das dann passiert sein. Sorry 16:04, 26. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Re: Werbung Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich den Punkt der Regln wohl vergessen habe, zudem hatte ich nicht gedacht das es als Anwerben gelten könnte wenn ich jemanden frage denn ich schon kenne, ich aber aufgrund das Abschaltens von Google + nicht mehr kontaktieren konnte.Ich verspreche das es nie wieder vorkommen wird, da ich in Zukunft besser draufachten werde. Ich entschuldige mich nochmals dafür. 20:40, 27. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Re: Fotos Hey Tau, Danke für die Info, ich hoffe es passt jetzt :) LG 13:44, 9. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Hey Tautropfen Ich bin back jaha Startshow aka Startfail LindsayPrower Vorlagen Ich war gerade auf dem dA um neue kostenpflichtige Linearts von LindsayPrower zu suchen. Sie hat nun ihren Namen auf MintChiip geändert. Werden ihre Kategorien bezüglich der Linearts nun geändert oder nicht? 22:16, 12. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Konstruktive Kritik Hey, ich bin neu in diesem Wiki und weiß daher natürlich nicht sofort wo ich was und wie posten kann/soll. Ich habe in meinem Blog den Text "Warum ich aufgehört habe Warrior Cats zu lesen" veröffentlich. Diesen hast du gelöscht weil es auf meine Benutzerseite gehört. Kann ich verstehen und bin ich auch nicht böse drum. Es war ein Fehler von mir und du hast mich darauf hingewiesen. Nur habe ich den Text niergendswo anders gespeichert, da es eine recht spontane Idee war. Natürlich war das wieder mein Fehler, denn doppelt speichern sollte man immer. Mein Problem, weshalb ich hier überhaupt schreibe (und ich weiß wieder nicht ob das der richtige Ort ist) ist, dass ich gerne vorher informiert werden würde bevor irgendwas gelöscht wird. Ich hatte kein Backup (mein Fehler) und der Text hat mir nur 1 Stunde Zeit gekostet. Kein wirkliches Drama auch wenn ich nicht wirklich motiviert bin alles nochmal zu schreiben. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass du und auch andere Admins die Nutzer per Nachricht auf einen solchen Fehler hinweißt. So hat man die Möglichkeit seinen eigenen Fehler zu korriegieren und wie in meinem Fall wäre dann nicht jegliche Arbeit verschwunden. Wenn der Nutzer auf die Nachricht nicht reagiert könnt ihr die Seite schließlich immer noch löschen. Bei mir war es nur eine Stunde Arbeit aber wenn zum Beispiel eine komplette Geschichte gelöscht werden würde ohne dass der Nutzer ein Backup hat wäre das echt ärgerlich. Ich glaube mehrere (Hobby-) Autoren hatten eine solche Erfahrung schon und es demotievert so extrem dass manche sogar aufhören zu schreiben. Wie gesagt ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und du hast ihn korriegert - kein Drama. Liebe Grüße, LUCAnerd (Diskussion) 17:26, 13. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Marleen Ich brauch deinen Rat Ich brauch dringend deinen Rat, können wir uns mal im Chat treffen? Es ist echt wichtig. Ich weiß nicht so ganz was ich machen soll 20:01, 23. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Re:Vorlage Das war echt keine absicht. DAs musst du mir glauben. Du weißt ich würde nie absichtlich irgend eine Regel brechen. Ich mach das gleichen. Hatte vergessen, dass ich die ausgeschnitten habe um sie auf ein Bild mit ihrer Mutter und ihren Geschwistern zusammen einzufügen. Daran hab ich dann nicht mehr gedacht, weil ich auf dem Familien bild nicht vier-fünf mal die Signatur haben wollte. Ich ändere das gleich 17:49, 24. Mär. 2019 (UTC) RE: Fotos Hallo, Ich habe die Quellen angegeben (sofern ich noch weiß woher die waren lul) und ich hoffe mal das es jetzt okay ist haha LG ZombiesJustWantAHug666 (Diskussion) 15:35, 25. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Das Problem ist, dass ich überhaupt kp habe woher das Bild ist, weil ist schon n bissl her LG ZombiesJustWantAHug666 (Diskussion) 15:42, 25. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Okay, vielen Dank ^^ LG ZombiesJustWantAHug666 (Diskussion) 15:49, 25. Mär. 2019 (UTC) RE: Fotos Hallo Tautropfen! Ich habe mir die Beispielseite angeschaut, die du mir verlinkt hast. Hab ich das wirklich richtig verstanden, dass ich einfach nur noch das © unbekannt angeben musste? Weil die Seiten, von denen ich die Bilder habe, habe ich bereits angegeben. Ich habe das jetzt noch gemacht. Ich hoffe es ist jetzt in Ordnung. Mir sind Copyrights sehr wichtig. PS: Die hässlich gekritzelten Bilder sind übrigens von mir persönlich gezeichnet, wenn man das so nennen kann (Windows Paint ist eine echte Qual). Muss ich für die auch noch eine Quelle angeben? Bei denen ist es mir nämlich nicht so wichtig, ob andere sie benutzen, solange sie vorher fragen. Möge der SternenClan deinen Pfad erleuchten! LG Sonnenschatten 16:01 25.03.2019 UTC RERE: Fotos Hi Tautropfen Wie kann ich auf die Bilder selbst zugreifen? LG Sonnenschatten RERERE: Fotos Danke für die Anweisungen :) Ich glaube, ich habe es endlich verstanden. Jetzt sollte alles in Ordnung sein. Von nun an weiss ich, was zu tun ist. Danke für deine Hilfe! (Du bist ein guter Mentor ;)) LG Sonnenschatten Neue Kategorie Ist in Ordnung, dann werde ich diese Kategorie einfach sein lassen. LG Sonnenschatten Meinen Blog löschen könntest du bitte meinen Nutzerblog löschen? Ich will den Namen ändern, aber man kann ihn nicht umbenennen/verschieben. Deswegen möchte ich dich bitten ihn zu löschen. Ich erstelle die übersicht aller Geschichten neu. 18:24, 12. Mai 2019 (UTC) Danke Tau. Sitz gerade an der Vorstellung der einzelnen Geschichten und bin am überlegen, sollte ich die einzlenen via Tabview vorstellen oder doch verlinken? Da kann ich mich noch nicht festlegen 19:23, 12. Mai 2019 (UTC) Hallol Herr Tautropfen , ich würde gerne wissen wie man Seiten bearbeiten kann auf dem Handy. PolylosGyrosteller (Diskussion) 14:50, 15. Mai 2019 (UTC) So japppp also wie wechselt man da in diese desktopansicht? PolylosGyrosteller (Diskussion) 15:03, 15. Mai 2019 (UTC) Sperrung von Startshow Hey Tautropfen Vor ein paar Monaten hast du den Benutzer Startshow gesperrt. Startshow ist ein Provater Freund von mir und deshalb weiss ich Bescheid wie es abgelaufen ist. Zu der Zeit als du die ersten Sperrung erstellt hast war Startshow in den Ferien und deshalb nicht erreichbar. Die späteren Nachrichten wurden nicht gesendet aus einem nich bekannten Grund. Als Startshow das nächste mal auf sein Profil geschaut hat war er dauerhaft gesperrt. Die Nachrichten die du geschrieben hast würden ihm erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt zugestellt. Deshalb bitte ich dich ihn zu entsperren. LG The Second Chosen Hey Tautropfen, in meinen Geschichten zu Fallende Sterne kommt der alte WolkenClan aus dem Wald-Territorium vor. Da nicht viel von dieser Zeit bekannt ist erfinde ich viele Dinge hinzu, wie den Clansammelruf, Details am Lager und Territorium, Spiele der Jungen und Schüler und Kampf- Jagdtechniken. Ich halte es für sinnvoll all das festzuhalten auf einer Seite die "WolkenClan - Fallende Sterne" heißen würde. Jedoch ist der WolkenClan nicht von mir erfunden, weshalb es mir verboten wäre diese Seite zu erstellen. Also meine Frage ist nun ob meine geplante Seite unter die einzige Ausnahmeregelung fällt oder nicht. Ich möchte nur sicher gehen und dir zusätzliche Arbeit ersparen indem ich die Seite einfach erstelle und darauf warte ob du sie löscht oder nicht :) LUCAnerd (Diskussion) 14:51, 20. Mai 2019 (UTC) Hallo Tautropfen, Habe meine Anmeldung bearbeitet und "By" vor meinem Namen gesetzt